Jessica Who?
by tonkylonks
Summary: Quinn's green-eyed monster rears its ugly head as Hermione seems to be ignoring her... Written for the Fabranger NaNoWriMo over on tumblr


Quinn set Hermione's cup of tea down triumphantly, proud of herself. Hermione hadn't even asked for a cup of tea, she'd done it on her own merit. She was being a thoughtful girlfriend. All day she'd been in a very snugly mood and knew that Hermione was a sucker for little romantic gestures. Therefore her little cup of tea would safely acquire her at least an hour of snugly Hermione time in front of the television. Or at least it should. Right now Hermione was ignoring her.

Quinn frowned when Hermione didn't even look up to acknowledge the girl's token.

In an attempt to gain the girl's attention Quinn placed the tea down on the table again, this time with more force than before, a resounding bang ringing through the room. Alas no. Still nothing.

Quinn pouted and turned on her heel, walking towards the arm chair which rested in the corner of their living room and sat down, folding her arms across her chest. She sighed and glanced back over at Hermione. Nope. Still nothing.

She sighed again, a lot louder than necessary, and decided to re-fold her arms just for good measure. But no. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Not even a tiny glance. Nothing.

Quinn had had enough of this now. It had been at least an hour and Hermione hadn't so much as acknowledged her existence. No, she'd been too busy acknowledging the presence of one Jessica Alba.

Ever since that god damned magazine had dropped through their letter box she'd actually been a widow. Hermione always said she loved to have her nose in a good book. Quinn didn't mind that. In fact she adored it. However, this was not a book. Unless that's what Jessica Alba was calling it these days...

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she eyed up the front cover of this weeks GQ. Did she really need to be looking into the camera like that? Was that completely necessary? What's wrong with a nice cheesy smile? And where were her clothes?

As Hermione let out a small giggle Quinn's stomach flipped. Anger began to boil inside her, slowly crawling its way up her body. Quinn heard a distant noise that she identified as the sound of her teeth grinding together in pure fury.

Hermione was her girl. She should not be sat there looking at pictures of a very scantily clad Jessica Alba. She isn't even that good looking... Quinn rolled her eyes at this as she knew it was a lie. That's what made it worse; when Hermione was reading her wizarding magazines with a picture of a smiling, old, wrinkly woman on the front she was more than happy. This, this was unacceptable.

How dare she? How dare that girl take off the majority of her clothes to impress her girl? What was her game? If she ever met this girl then there would be hell to pay, Quinn knew it. She thought of the possible ways she could cause damage to Jessica Alba's 'heavenly face' ,Hermione's earlier words about the girl in question coming back to mock her. Damn, she really hated that girl.

The phone began to ring, snapping Quinn out of her internal rage. Looking up she noticed that Hermione hadn't even acknowledged the phone. Oh, so it wasn't just her Hermione was ignoring. She also appeared to be dead to the world.

Standing up quickly, to somehow signify her anger, Quinn folded her arms over her chest.

'Don't worry, I'll get it.' Quinn stated sarcastically, standing and waiting for a response.

'Mmhmm.' came the reply. Oh hell no. She hadn't even looked up. That was not cool.

Quinn spun round and began to walk over to the phone. Her day only worsened as she discovered that some person had the gall to try and sell her some kind of insurance. Turning around she eyed Hermione, her scowl growing as the magazine had somehow made its way closer to Hermione's face, which still had that giant grin plastered on it.

'Oh that was Puck, apparently Santana went mad after somebody called Brittany an idiot and killed everybody. Yeah, apparently she's now running through the streets wearing only an apron, holding Finn's head aloft and screaming the lyrics to Total Eclipse of the Heart.' Quinn stated her tone unchanging as she continued to glare at the other girl.

'Mhhmm, that's lovely dear.' Hermione replied, lightly nodding her head.

That was it. The very last straw.

Quinn marched over to Hermione and, with one swift motion, ripped the magazine from her hands before throwing it across the room, where it landed with a large bang and a rip.

Hermione took a moment to register the loss before snapping her head up to look at Quinn, her expression turning from confused to downright angry. She took in the appearance of the girl in front of her, stood with her arms folded over her chest, glaring right at Hermione, her lips twisted into a scowl.

'What do you think you're doing?' Hermione asked her voice incredibly high. 'I was reading that!'

Quinn rolled her eyes. Reading. Sure.

Quinn lunged forward and slipped her hand around the back of Hermione's neck, tangling it in Hermione's hair. She crashed their lips together in a searing kiss causing the brunette to gasp. As Quinn pushed forward, adding more pressure to the kiss Hermione's gasp quickly became a deep moan. Quinn grinned into the kiss, proud of her accomplishment and moved to straddle Hermione.

Leaning back for a second she took in the appearance of the other girl. She was sat back on the settee, her hair mussed and her lips swollen from the pressure of the kiss, her eyes closed in anticipation. It was the sexiest thing Quinn had ever seen. Grinning devilishly Quinn pulled the lever, reclining the settee before slowly crawling on top of Hermione.

Once again she surged in for a kiss, cupping Hermione's cheek and slowly running her thumb over it, the other hand coming to rest on the brunette's hip. She slowly licked Hermione's bottom lip causing the other girl to gasp before opening her mouth and meeting Quinn's tongue with her own.

Rushed kisses were placed over Hermione's lips, moving to her cheek and slowly down her neck. Hermione tilted her head to the side as an automatic reaction to grant the girl better access. Her mind unable to focus on anything at the minute.

When Quinn began to suck on her collarbone Hermione's mind clouded over and her eyes fluttered shut.

'Oh, Quinn.' A throaty moan filled the room causing Quinn to smirk against the brunette's neck.

That's right. Jessica Who?


End file.
